Key
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Untuk yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi boyband itu mudah, hanya bermodalkan wajah rupawan sepertinya kalian salah besar. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang semudah itu didunia ini. Memiliki wajah rupawan tidak menjadikan itu jaminan untuk terus terkenal dalam industri dunia hiburan.


Title : Key

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Genre : Friendship, Angst.

Length : Oneshoot

Main cast :

\- Song Yura (OC)

\- Kim Key Bum (Shinee)

\- Lee Jinki (Shinee)

\- Lee Taemin (Shinee)

\- Choi Minho (Shinee)

\- Kim Jonghyun (Shinee)

Summary : Mereka berjuang bersama, berlatih tanpa kenal lelah,tanpa kenal waktu dan sering kali mengabaikan rasa lapar. Semua itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk membahagiakan fans mereka. Hanya untuk shawol, dan untuk yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi boyband itu mudah, hanya bermodalkan wajah rupawan sepertinya kalian salah besar. Tidak ada pekerjaan yang semudah itu didunia ini. Memiliki wajah rupawan tidak menjadikan itu jaminan untuk terus terkenal dalam industri dunia hiburan.

Cover by : Little Ziah's gallery

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Ada sebuah teori yang mengatakan bahwa yeoja dan namja tidak bisa bersahabat, tapi dalam kasusku itu salah besar. Sejak berumur 5 tahun sampai umurku 19 tahun, namja inilah satu-satunya sahabat yang aku miliki dan see, hubungan kami hanya sebatas sahabat tidak lebih.

Aku tidak pernah peduli, apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain. mereka mau menganggapku yeoja murahan ataupun menganggapku sebagai yeojachingu Jinki oppa. aku tidak peduli! Aku saja sudah cukup kesulitan mengatur hidupku sendiri.

Aku menghentikan kegiatan makan siangku ketika menyadari ada yang memperhatikanku.

Lee Jinki. Yeah, namja itu menatap kearahku seolah-olah ingin mengunyahku dan kemudian menelanku hidup-hidup. Oke..oke itu hanya khayalan jelekku, dikehidupan nyata tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Apa yang sedang oppa lihat?" Tanyaku, jujur saja aku kebingungan.

Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Aku sedang melihat yeoja rakus yang kelaparan hahahahahaha," Ucapnya, sembari tertawa lepas.

Oke, aku akui itu benar. Aku memang sedang kelaparan. Otakku seperti mau meledak setiap kali mengikuti pelajaran matematika. Aku benar-benar membenci pelajaran yang bisa membunuhku dalam sekejap itu! Otakku hanya memiliki daya ingat yang sedikit tapi guru itu memaksaku memasukan semua angka-angka menyebalkan itu ke dalam otakku..dan inilah yang terjadi, aku kelaparan setelah kehabisan energi menghafal seluruh rumus-rumus yang bahkan aku tidak mengerti untuk apa semua itu.

Jinki oppa masih tertawa lepas melihatku.

Dia pasti sangat s-e-n-a-n-g melihatku menderita seperti ini.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Pekikku.

Huhft, habis sudah kesabaranku.

Dia langsung menhentikan tawanya, hmm mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, menahan tawanya.

Aku kembali melirik kearah makanan yang ada dihadapanku.

Aku pasti sudah sangat gila, aku masih bernafsu memakan semua makanan ini, padahal aku sudah menghabiskan 3 piring. Ini benar-benar gila!

"Sudah, habiskan saja kalau masih lapar. Aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau selesai makan." Ucapnya, sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan langsung melanjutkan makan siangku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Aku sempat melirik kearah Jinki oppa. dia hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa." Panggilku.

"Hmm?" Dia hanya membalasnya dengan dehaman.

"Oppa tidak malu bergaul dengan yeoja kampungan sepertiku. Oppa kan sekarang sudah menjadi artis, banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan oppa, padahal kalo oppa mau, oppa bisa mengencani yeoja supeeeer cantik yang seksi." Ucapku.

Oke aku akui, itu berlebihan.

Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan denganku.

"Yu ra, dengarkan aku! Jauuuuh sebelum aku menjadi artis, menjadi namja terkenal yang memiliki sejuta pesona, bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui apa bakatku, hanya kau yang selalu setia berada disampingku. Dan menurutmu apa aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah kau melakukan banyak kebaikan padaku?" Ucapnya, dia memutar bola matanya seolah tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja kuajukan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Geunde, bukan hanya aku yang melakukan banyak kebaikan. Oppa bahkan selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan. Oppa juga melakukan banyak kebaikan padaku." Ucapku.

Dia melakukannya lagi. Tersenyum manis dihadapanku.

"Jadi jangan tanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu lagi padaku! Kau ini, bukannya bersyukur bisa berteman dengan namja setampan dan sepopulerku, malah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu." Ucapnya, sembari menata rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

Lihatlah! Manusia pendek yang mengataiku bodoh itu bisa narsis juga ternyata.

Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur, dia tidak malu mengakui bahwa aku adalah sahabatnya. Karena jujur saja, aku sedikit iri dengan perubahan penampilannya yang err sangat sempurna. Yeah, boyband sekelas SME mana boleh memakai baju yang biasa saja.

Lihatlah diriku! Dari ujung kaki sampai kepalapun tidak ada modis-modisnya. Dalam hal berpakaian, aku sangatlah buruk. Hmm sebenarnya bukan dalam hal berpakaian saja, dalam hal pelajaranpun sama buruknya. Aku pasrah jika Tuhan tidak memberiku jodoh karena penampilan burukku dan otakku yang terbilang pas-pas an.

Jujur saja, aku iri pada Jinki oppa. dia sudah mengetahui bakatnya sedangkan aku..aku bahkan sudah menyerah untuk mengetahui bakatku.

Jinki oppa menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kemudian mengeluarkan masker yang dikantongginya.

Dia langsung mengenakan masker dan menutupi lehernya dengan syal tebalnya yang sepertinya sangat mahal.

"Kita berpisah disini saja. jaga dirimu baik-baik, kalau ada yang menjahatimu, bilang saja padaku." Ucapnya.

Dia kembali mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku benci diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa dia pikir, aku seekor kucing!

Jaga dirimu baik-baik? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi dirumah." Lanjutnya.

Yeah dirumah. Rumah yang dia maksud adalah rumahku. Sebenarnya dia bisa tinggal di dorm yang luas dan super mewah itu tapi dengan teganya dia menolak tinggal disana dengan alasan bahwa dia hanya bisa tidur dengan nyaman dirumah jelek yang dihuni oleh yeoja bermata panda yang selalu insomnia. Yeah, yeoja itu adalah aku.

Tapi sebelum kalian berpikiran yang macam-macam, tenang saja, aku dan Jinki oppa tidur dikamar

t-e-r-p-i-s-a-h.

Dan soal orangtuaku, mereka sibuk mencari uang dan hanya akan pulang kerumah sebulan sekali.

Aku bahkan sering merasa seperti binatang peliharaan yang dikunjunggi dan dilihat perkembangannya sebulan sekali. Miris sekali bukan? Ahk tidak! Ada yang lebih parah dari itu. kenyatan bahwa aku anak tunggal membuat kemalanganku semakin lengkap.

Sudah kubilang bukan, hanya Jinki oppa satu-satunya temanku dan sekarang dia sudah disibukkan dengan kesibukkannya sebagai artis yang sedang naik daun.

Aku kembali menjadi seorang diri.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari pandanganku dan kemudian menghilang di belokan yang menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

Pasti rasanya sangat sulit harus mengenakan masker dan syal tebal itu selama pelajaran.

Aku kadang merasa sangat kasihan padanya, dia bahkan harus menggunakan masker itu disaat cuaca sedang panas, ckckckckkc.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencari ibunya dan tidak tahu harus mencari ibunya dimana.

Huuuuft! Ini semua karena Lee Jinki, si manusia narsis yang selalu menganggap dirinya tampan itu! Aigooo, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan handphonenya ketika ada acara penting yang harus dia datanggi.

"Yura! Aku disini!" Pekik seseorang yang menurutku sedang berada di ruangan dance ?

Dia disana bersama dengan teman-temannya, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sembari melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

Kakiku perlahan menghampirinya.

"Yura, mianhe. Aku jadi harus merepotkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah, ambil ini! Lain kali pastikan handphonemu selalu kau bawa kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi! Kau ini sudah sekolah tinggi-tinggi kenapa masih bodoh saja! Sebenarnya otakmu kau taruh dimana!" Pekikku, sembari menyodorkan handphone kearahnya.

"Mianhe." Ucapnya, penyesalan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Aigooo, berisik sekali! Kalau mau bertengkar diluar saja! mengganggu orang lain saja." Ucap salah satu diantara teman Jinki.

"Hyung, sudahlah, lagipula jarang-jarang kan kita kedatangan tamu." Ucap teman lainnya, yang terlihat lebih muda dari yang lainnya.

"Kita bicara diluar." Ajak Jinki, sembari menarik lenganku dan membawaku keluar.

Menyebalkan! Tatapan mereka itu seolah-olah aku adalah pengganggu.

"Maafkan aku, Ra. Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang tapi tunggu sampai aku selesai latihan dulu, tinggal sebentar lagi ko. Yah? Oke?" Tanyanya.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucapku, sembari menundukkan kepalaku.

"Aku mohon." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku.

Percuma saja bernegosiasi dengan makhluk keras kepala ini. Aku tidak pernah menang melawannya.

"Kajja." Ajaknya.

Kami kembali memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Tunggulah dipojok sana, aku janji tidak akan lama." Ucapnya, sembari tersenyum manis kearahku.

Dan disinilah aku saat ini, duduk dipojokan persis seperti sampah dan menunggu termasuk dalam daftar hal paling menyebalkan menurutku.

Baru sebentar saja berada disini sudah membuatku bosan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan novel yang ada didalam tasku. mungkin dengan membaca, aku bisa melupakan bahwa aku sedang dikelilingi oleh kumpulan manusia aneh itu.

"Hai." Aapa seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda diantara mereka.

Dia duduk disampingku sembari meminum minuman yang disediakan untuknya.

"Namaku Lee Taemin. dan orang menyebalkan yang tadi mengataimu pengganggu itu namanya Key, yang tinggi itu Minho, nah kalo yang pendek dan bertampang menyeramkan itu Jonghyun dan disana lelaki so imut yang tariannya paling payah itu Jinki hyung hahahahaha." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah novel yang sedang kubaca.

"Walaupun tariannya sangat payah tapi dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling bekerja keras diantara kami. Ketika panggung menjadi sangat menakutkan bagi kami, dia selalu menenangkan kami. Ketika kami kewalahan menghadapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan, dialah yang selalu tampil paling depan dan mengatakan apa yang tidak bisa kami katakan. Ketika kami dalam kesulitan, dialah yang selalu menyelesaikannya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak kata maaf yang dia ucapkan pada banyak orang dan itu semua dia lakukan demi kami, demi SHINEE. " Lanjutnya, sembari menatap kearah Jinki oppa.

Aku ikut memperhatikan Jinki oppa.

Yeah, dia memang sangat payah dalam hal menari tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah. Itulah sebabnya dia terpilih menjadi leader.

"Hey, Lee Taemin! Ayo kita berlatih lagi!" Ajak Minho.

Taemin kembali berlatih.

Ternyata mereka tidak seaneh yang aku pikirkan.

"Apa kau begitu lapar?" Tanya Key, sembari menatap kearahku dengan ekspresi kebingunggan.

"Hahahahahhahha," Tiba-tiba saja tawa Jinki oppa meledak

Apa dia pikir, aku seorang komedian!

Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makanku yang tadi sempat terganggu.

Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan mereka katakan, yang terpenting itu perutku dapat terisi dengan penuh.

Kini yang lainpun ikut tertawa, hanya Key oppa yang tidak ikut tertawa. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kearahku seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya.

"Kau ini manusia atau babi? Bagaimana bisa kau makan seperti babi!" Pekik Key.

"Apa kau sangat kelaparan?" Tanya Taemin.

"Sudahlah, jangan nganggu dia. Biarkan dia dengan kegilaannya hahahahaha. tenang saja, setelah memakan semuanya, dia akan kembali pulih hahahaha," Ucap Jinki, sembari tertawa lepas.

"Aku benar-benar benci matematikaaaaa! Suatu saat nanti, aku bersumpah akan menghapus seluruh pelajaran matematika di seluruh dunia. Dengan begitu murid-murid bodoh sepertiku tidak akan mengalami kegilaan sesaat sepertiku." Ucapku, sembari menangis.

"Aaahk, ternyata itu penyebabnya." Ucap Jonghyun, sembari menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kukira karena putus cinta tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, yeoja seperti kau tidak akan memiliki namjachingu. Lelaki pun sepertinya takut untuk mendekatimu hahahahaha," Ucap Minho, sembari tertawa.

"Ayo kita kembali berlatih!" Ajak Key.

Mereka bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghiburku. Menyebalkaaaaaaan!

Jinki oppa masih tertawa sembari melihat kearahku.

Aku langsung menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Dia langsung menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

Aku kembali menghabiskan sisa makanan yang barusan kumakan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka menghentikan kegiatan berlatih. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan, berlatih menari seperti ini terus? Aku yang melihatnya saja bosan apalagi kalian yang menjalaninya." Ucapku, sembari menutup bekal makan siangku.

"Bosan?" Tanya Taemin, seolah tak percaya pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau bosan membaca novel setiap hari?! Aku bahkan bosan melihatnya!" Lanjutnya, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Jonghyun.

Jinki oppa ikut pergi keluar.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Minho.

"Pergi melihat Taemin." Jawab Jinki oppa.

Jonghyun dan Minhopun ikut keluar.

"Ehm, apa dia marah padaku?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutku.

Hanya ada Key disitu, jadi kalian bisa menebak, siapa yang sedang aku ajak bicara.

Tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya terus menatap kearah pintu.

"Key!" Pekikku.

"Tidak." Ucapnya, masih menatap kearah pintu.

"Mwo?" Tanyaku.

"Bodoh! Kau tadi bertanya, apa dia marah padamu kan? Dan jawabanku adalah tidak." Kata Key, kali ini dia menatap langsung kearahku dan hampir membuat matanya copot karena terlalu lebar melototkannya.

"Mengapa mengataiku bodoh. Aku kan hanya bertanya saja." Bela ku.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak marah padamu. dia hanya sedang lelah saja, benar-benar sangat lelah." Ujarnya.

"Mianhe." Biasanya aku gengsi untuk mengatakan ini tapi untuk yang satu ini pengecualian.

"Dia hanya tidak tahu cara untuk melampiaskan kejenuhannya, kelelahannya dan kekesalannya dari rutinitas gila ini." Lanjutnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya, entah apa yang begitu menarik dibawah sana.

"Mianhe." Lihatlah! Aku mengucapkannya lagi.

"Kau beruntung bisa hidup sesuka hatimu. Bisa makan apapun yang kau suka tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang mengambil fotomu. Kau bisa menyanyi dan menari sesukamu tanpa perlu khawatir dengan apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain. kau bebas menentukan tujuan hidupmu. Kau bisa melakukan hal gila apapun tanpa perlu khawatir oranglain akan mengataimu gila. dapat tidur sepuas yang kau mau tanpa perlu khawatir dengan latihan, jadwal yang padat dan kamera yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ada didalam kamarmu. Kau bisa berjalan seorang diri dijalanan sepi tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang berlari kearahmu dan meminta tanda tanganmu atau sekedar foto bersamanya." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menatap kearahku.

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan padaku, membuatku berpikir hidup menjadi seorang artis terkenal bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yeah, pada dasarnya semua pekerjaan pasti memiliki resiko dan inilah yang dialami oleh mereka.

Soal keberuntunganku ehm sepertinya tidak juga. Mungkin Key merasa hidupku beruntung karena bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan sebagai seorang artis tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Aku juga tidak bisa tidur sepuas yang aku mau, ada saat dimana aku harus bangun pagi dan membantu eomma memasak. Kadang aku juga merasa sangat kesepian jika harus terus menerus jalan seorang diri. Eomma bahkan sering memarahiku dan menganggapku tidak berguna karena aku tidak memiliki keahlian apapun yang bisa membuat dia bangga padaku. Dan tentang tujuan hidup, aku bahkan tak memiliki itu. aku juga tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan.

Hidupku benar-benar sangat membosankan!

"Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Taemin saat ini. Bukan hanya Taemin yang merasakan hal itu, sebelumnya Minho, Onew hyung, Jonghyun dan aku juga pernah merasakannya. jadi tolong maafkan dia." Kata Key.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan membuat alisku saling bertautan.

"Bukankah seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf padanya?" Tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum kearahku dan kurasa itu sangat manis.

"Yura-aah, kau tidak salah. Seperti apa yang barusan kau katakan, bahwa kau hanya bertanya pada Taemin. kau hanya bertanya diwaktu yang tidak tepat dan kurasa itu bukan kesalahanmu, Nona." Ujarnya, sembari terkekeh pelan.

Aku membalas senyumannya walaupun masih merasa bingung dengan semua ini.

Sepertinya Key tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira. Dia bahkan lebih menyenangkan dari Taemin.

Seseorang sedang menarik paksa tanganku, menyeret kakiku, memencet hidungku, berteriak tepat diatas telingaku.

Jelas sekali dia sedang berusaha untuk membuatku terbangun dari tidurku.

"YACK!" Pekikku, kali ini aku harus bangun sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari ini.

Jinki oppa tersenyum kearahku.

Lihatlah tingkahnya! Berubah 180 derajat dalam beberapa detik. Ckckckckck benar-benar sulit dipercaya, orang inilah yang sedari tadi menyiksa tanganku, kakiku, telingaku bahkan hidungku.

"Yuraaaa, hari ini aku ada latihan menari." Ucapnya, sembari memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan malas dan kemudian berkata "Lalu?"

"Temani aku yuuuk!" Lajutnya.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali.

"Ayolah, Raaa." Kali ini dia memohon padaku.

"Lee Jinki, ini hari minggu pagi yang sangaaaat indah untuk bermalas-malasan dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi, jadi tolong biarkan aku tidur lebih lama lagi dan.. tolong jangan nganggu aku lagi!" Pekikku, baru saja aku akan kembali melanjutkan tidurku tapi Jinki oppa kembali memohon padaku dengan tatapan memelasnya. Membuatku ingin memberinya uang receh (?).

Aku akhirnya menghela nafasku dan kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurku.

"Baiklaaaah, untuk kali ini saja oke. jangan harap hari-hari berikutnya, aku akan berbaik hati seperti hari ini." Ucapku, sembari menyibakkan selimutku.

Senyuman manis tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Dia langsung menghambur,memelukku.

Oke..aku mulai berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan . Aku hanya menemaninya saja tapi dia memelukku seperti seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup binatang peliharaannya yang sangat dia sayanggi.

"Yack! Lepaskan aku, oppa! Aku mau mandi dulu, apa kau tidak mencium bau ditubuhku?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Jinki oppa.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan err masih dengan senyuman super manisnya itu.

"Kau wangi, bahkan ketika baru bangun tidur." Katanya, sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan itu sukses membuatku menahan nafasku.

"Sekarang cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menunggumu didepan." Lanjutnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku.

Baru saja sampai ditempat latihan menari, aku sudah dikepung oleh 3 namja yang baru-baru ini aku kenal.

Key heboh menarik tanganku "Yura, kau harus melihatnya." Kata Key, sembari berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Sedangkan Minho dan Jonghyun berusaha mendorong tubuhku agar mengikuti key.

Dan jelas sekali keduanya juga sedang menahan tawanya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihatnya." Kali ini Minho yang berbicara.

Aigooo, ada apa ini? Huuft, disaat seperti ini Jinki oppa malah menghilang entah kemana.

Dialah yang membawaku ketempat ini dan memohon padaku minta ditemani tapi malah dia malah tiba-tiba menghilang. Heeey! Apa dia punya kekuatan berteleportasi? Oh tidak...tidak..tidak, itu hanya ada dicerita-cerita fiksi yang sering kubaca. Mana mungkin ada dikehidupan nyata. Kalaupun benar, kenapa dia mesti capek-capek membawa mobil.

Aku mulai berharap akan ada pangeran tampan yang akan membebaskanku dari ketiga namja ini, tapi mungkinkah pangeran itu nyata dan benar-benar ada dikehidupan nyata.

Jonghyun dan Minho berhenti mendorong tubuhku, Key juga sudah melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi dia tarik dengan paksa.

Tawa merekapun pecah.

Mataku menelusuri seluruh ruangan ini dan mencari-cari hal apa yang membuat mereka tertawa seheboh itu, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang namja yang sudah didandani dengan sangaaaat cantik. Aigooo, dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku.

"Yura, lihat! Taemin lebih cantik darimu." Ucap Key, heboh.

Lihatlah, apa yang dia lakukan! Apa dia sedang berusaha membandingkan kecantikkanku dengan seorang namja?

"Emm, apa aku terlihat aneh?" Tanya Taemin, sembari menatap kearahku.

Jelas sekali dia sedang bertanya padaku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Taemin? Mengapa kalian mendandaninya seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian berlatih menari?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Minho yang menjawab terlebih dulu "Hari ini kami bebas, tidak ada latihan menari."

"Aku baru saja selesai berlatih menyanyi." Ujar Jonghyun.

"Dan aku yang mendandani Taemin, fans kami akan sangat senang jika melihat ini. Aku pernah membaca salah satu komentar shawol di fanpage, mereka berkata bahwa mereka melihat Taemin sebagai yeoja bukan sebagai namja. Bahkan ada yang berkata ingin mendandani Taemin menjadi cantik. Aku hanya ingin mengabulkan apa yang mereka inginkan." Ucap Key, tangannya sibuk merapihkan pakaian taemin yang terlihat kusut.

Ini gila! Dia melakukannya karena keinginan fans? Sulit dipercaya! Emm, maksudku.. Taemin adalah seorang namja dan tidak seharusnya dia berdandan seperti yeoja. Kalaupun benar fans berkata bahwa dia melihat Taemin sebagai seorang yeoja, bukankah seharusnya Key meluruskan opini itu dan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa Taemin adalah seorang namja. Bukannya malah seperti ini. Kalau seperti ini mereka akan terus menganggap Taemin adalah yeoja.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Taemin "Dan kau, kau tidak menolak didandani seperti ini?"

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku ingin fansku senang melihatku." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disana?" Tanya seseorang dibelakangku.

"Jinki hyung." Taemin berlari kearah sosok yang dipanggilnya Jinki.

"Apa aku terlihat cantik jika seperti ini?" Tanya Taemin.

"Waaaaaah, kau cantik sekali taemiiiiin! Aku hampir mengira kau Yoona snsd hahahahaha. " Jinki oppa menjawabnya dengan heboh.

Taemin kegirangan dipuji seperti itu oleh Jinki oppa.

"Ayoo, foto bareng denganku." Ajak Jinki oppa.

Jonghyun dan Key berlari kearah Jinki oppa "Aku ikuuut."

"Aku juga ikut!"

Ini masih sulit dicerna oleh otakku. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja senang dipuji cantik? Dan mengapa semuanya seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan Taemin.

"Aku tahu kau masih terkejut dengan penampilan Taemin." Kata Minho.

Dia menyenggol lenganku dan menyodorkan permen karet kearahku "Kau mau?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Awalnya aku juga bingung dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Taemin mau melakukan itu demi fansnya, bahkan sampai rela harus mencukur bulu ketiaknya demi tampil perfect dengan gaun itu. oh iya, dia juga merapihkan alisnya." Ujarnya, sembari memasukkan kembali permen karet yang barusan kutolak kedalam kantong celananya.

"Ketika aku menanyakannya pada Taemin, dia menjawabnya sambil tertawa. Dia bilang, dia tahu aku pasti menganggapnya gila dan aneh karena mau melakukan ini. Dia hanya ingin fansnya bahagia, apa yang salah dengan itu? Aku masih terus bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya dia memberikan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal. Dia bilang, dia bukan siapa-siapa tanpa fansnya, bahkan Lee Sooman menganggap kami sama seperti Super Junior, Tvxq dan Exo. Para staffpun menganggap kami sama dengan mereka. Kami hanya pekerja yang melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh atasan kami, hanya sebatas itu kami dimata mereka. Hanya fans lah yang menganggap kami berbeda dari yang lainnya. Hanya fanslah yang menganggap kami lebih bersinar dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Hanya fans lah yang menganggap kami lebih lebih lebih spesial dari yang lain. hanya fans lah yang akan membela kami mati-matian bahkan ketika kami salah." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

"Dan aku mulai mengerti mengapa Taemin melakukan hal itu." Lanjutnya, disertai dengan senyuman renyahnya.

Tanpa sadar aku baru saja membalas senyumannya.

"Terimakasih, sudah menjelaskannya padaku."

Sekarang aku sudah mengerti mengapa Taemin mau susah-susah melakukan semua itu demi fans nya.

"Hyung, hapus yang itu. aku terlihat jelek disitu." Pinta Taemin.

Mendengar hal itu, Key langsung merebut handphone dari tangan jinki.

"Tidak boleh, lihat! Aku terlihat tampan seperti Choi Siwon disitu. Kau tidak boleh menghapusnya." kata Key.

Jonghyun dan Jinki langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Key.

"Apanya yang seperti Choi Siwon hahahahaha." Ucap Jonghyun disela tawanya.

Jinki oppa menepuk paha Jonghyun dengan heboh lalu berkata "Aku saja yang sering disebut kembarannya Cho Kyuhyun, biasa aja tuh."

Taemin, Key dan Jonghyun langsung berakting seolah-olah mereka muntah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinki oppa.

"Hyung, aku baru sadar, hyung kan tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini." Ucap Taemin, sembari menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jinki oppa.

"Aku merasa masih kurang dalam menari jadi aku putuskan untuk berlatih seorang diri dan ternyata kalian juga ada disini." Kata Jinki.

Key menjintak pelan kepala Jinki oppa dan kemudian berkata "Heeeyyy! Seharusnya kau bilang kalau mau berlatih. Kita kan bisa berlatih bareng-bareng."

Dan tindakannya itu langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Jinki oppa.

Taemin menarik tangan Jinki oppa dan membuatnya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Senyuman tergambar jelas diwajah Taemin.

"Hyung, kajja kita berlatih! Aku akan ajarkan trik-trik yang aku gunakan agar cepat menguasai tarian baru kita!" Ujar Taemin, antusias.

Dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Jinki oppa hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Taemin.

"Trik? Tae, kau tidak pernah mengajarkannya padaku!" Teriak Key, sembari mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Jelas sekali dia sedang menuntut keadilan pada Taemin.

"Kau juga belum pernah mengajarkannya padaku." Kali ini Jonghyun yang bicara, sama seperti Key, dia menuntut keadilan pada Taemin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada mereka." Kata Minho.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Minho, seolah meminta penjelasan dari namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

Minho yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kemudian berkata "Apa? Aku hanya menuruti perintah Taemin. dia bilang kalian harus berusaha untuk bisa dulu, kalau diberi kemudahan kalian akan malas berlatih."

Dan sepertinya perkataan dari Minho sudah cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Key dan Jonghyun, terbukti dengan diamnya mereka.

"Ayooo, kita berlatih hyung! Kalian juga mau ikut berlatih lagi kan?" Tanya Taemin.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan membiarkan kalian berlatih berdua." Minho yang menjawab lebih dulu

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan kalian berlatih hanya berdua." Kata Jonghyun.

"Ayoo berlatih!" Pekik Key,penuh semangat.

Lihatlah! Mereka berjuang bersama, berlatih tanpa kenal lelah, tanpa kenal waktu dan sering kali mengabaikan rasa lapar. Semua itu mereka lakukan hanya untuk membahagiakan fans mereka. Hanya untuk shawol.

Dan untuk yang mengatakan bahwa menjadi boyband itu mudah, hanya bermodalkan wajah rupawan sepertinya kalian salah besar.

Tidak ada pekerjaan yang semudah itu didunia ini. Memiliki wajah rupawan tidak menjadikan itu jaminan untuk terus terkenal dalam industri dunia hiburan.

"Yura! Ayo ikut menari juga dengan kami." Ajak Key, dia kembali menarik tanganku dengan heboh.

"MWO? Ahk, tidak usah, aku akan merusak semuanya. Aku benar-benar payah dalam hal menari, kalian saja yang berlatih, aku akan menunggu diluar." Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Heeeeyyy! Mau sampai kapan kau terus menunggu diluar? Kalau kau seperti itu orang-orang akan mengira kami mengusirmu dari sini." Ucap Key.

"Kami juga awalnya tidak bisa, kau tinggal mengikuti gerakan kami saja. tidak perlu malu, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang payah dalam menari." Kata Taemin, sembari tersenyum penuh arti dan kemudian melirik kearah Jinki oppa.

"Yack yack yack! Apa kau sedang mengejekku!" Pekik Jinki oppa.

Tawa Taemin pun pecah dan yang lainnya pun ikut menertawakan Jinki oppa dan aku.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan paling payah." Ucap Minho disela tawanya.

Jinki oppa menatapku dengan tatapan kebingunggan dan kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku dan Jinki oppa hanya berteman." Ujarku.

"Eeeeyyy, kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi. Lihatlah wajahmu sudah memerah hahahahha," Kali ini Key yang bicara.

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong! Oppaaaa, bantu aku jelaskan pada mereka." Aku meminta bantuan Jinki oppa.

Tapi yang aku dapatkan hanya tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan dari Jinki oppa.

Aku rasa mereka semua berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa sebab, bukankah ini mencurigakan?

FIN


End file.
